


Breaking the rules looks good on you

by mimabeann



Series: Eri & Neth [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, stairwell kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr kiss prompts: 20. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.Kenneth belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Eri/Neth
Series: Eri & Neth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783231
Kudos: 2





	Breaking the rules looks good on you

Eri stepped out of the bedroom and glanced down the hallway. It looked like the coast was clear. Neth should be on a holocall, her parents had not gotten in yet, and her sisters would arrive in a few more days. She was usually fairly poised and serious, but even she had her moments of mischievous rebellion against what she’d always been told was ‘proper.’ Being caught however, would still be absolutely mortifying. 

She grinned as she ran her hand over the stairwell’s banister before hopping up and allowing herself to slide down the spiral staircase, trying not to giggle too loud and draw her boyfriend’s attention. The floors swished by and Eri couldn’t contain her smile.

As she rounded the final stretch she felt her stomach drop. _Neth_. _And she didn’t have time to hop of and pretend she hadn’t just been sliding down the banister_. Eri felt heat rise to her cheeks as he caught her. He cupped her cheek with a chuckle and pressed a kiss to her nose before helping her down from the banister and onto the staircase. “I umm… I thought you were on a call still.” Eri’s blush deepened.

Neth’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked at her. “It ended just in time for me to catch you and I’m rather glad it did.” He smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. As he stepped closer Eri felt a smile tug at her lips, realizing their height difference was practically reversed at the moment. It was rare that Eri actually got to feel tall. 

She ran a finger along his jawline before tilting his chin up to her. Her lips met his and everything but them seemed to fade away. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she gently ran her fingers though his hair. Neth’s arms wrapped around her as he supported her and pulled her flush against him as the two of them melted into the kiss. Neth rested his forehead against hers as they reluctantly broke for air. “You’re still flushed.” He smirked.

“It was embarrassing! I’m not used to being caught.” Eri pouted and buried her face against his neck. 

Neth chuckled and sighed. “Do I need to offer a fair trade then?”  
Eri moved her head to his shoulder so that she could look at his face, she watched him suspiciously for a moment before nodding.  
Neth kissed her cheek. “I walk around the house in nothing but a towel after I’ve showered if no one else is around.” Eri raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
“Darling, that’s pretty normal. I think pretty much everyone does that.”  
“Fine, when was the last time you jumped on the couch?”  
Eri giggled. “Last time my sisters and I had a sleepover? Kenna was there.”

He grinned at her and kissed her nose. “Unbelievable. And you get embarrassed about sliding down a banister that is practically _made_ for it.”  
Eri blushed again and smiled mischievously. “Oh, it definitely was. And it doesn’t help that I was always told not to growing up.” She giggled and raised an eyebrow at him before adding, “The couch is perfect for jumping on too.”  
“It is.” Neth’s grin widened as he took a step back and extended his hand as if he was inviting her to dance. “Shall we?”

Eri took his hand and hopped down from the staircase, allowing Neth to lead her into the living room and pull her up onto the couch. The pair grinned and laughed as they jumped, his eyes lit up as he watched her. She felt completely free to be herself with him. Neth caught her mid-jump and pulled her into a kiss and chuckled. “Breaking the rules looks good on you.” He whispered.


End file.
